


Everything's Good

by NachoDiablo



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sam comes in from the rain. Steve's been waiting.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046332
Comments: 29
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Everything's Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Wilson Bingo square, "Fantasy."

The front door bangs open and Sam stumbles in with his arms full of grocery bags.

“Damn, I just made it,” he laughs as he nudges the door shut behind him with his foot. “It’s about to start pouring.”

Steve’s been leaning against the living room window, watching the sky with intense concentration and willing the rain to stay put in the clouds until Sam made it safely home. Thunder echoes in the distance as he hurries to grab the bags from Sam’s arms and kiss the tip of his nose.

“You feel a little cold,” he calls over his shoulder as he heads to the kitchen and sets the bags on the counter. “I told you to wear a heavier jacket.”

“You’d tell me to wear a heavier jacket if we were on a beach in the Maldives,” Sam retorts. “You’re getting fussy in your old age.”

Steve grins to himself as he rummages through the bags and pulls out the items that need to go in the refrigerator. “I’m just doing my duty as a concerned house husband. Gotta make sure Captain America is well cared for.”

“You definitely do that,” Sam murmurs against the back of Steve’s neck. He’s snuck up from behind, sliding his hands around Steve’s waist and kissing Steve’s shoulder. “Never been so well cared for in my life.”

Steve turns to face Sam, cups his cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss. He leans against the counter and lets Sam melt against him.

“You deserve it,” Steve whispers between kisses. “All of it, Sam. The shield, the house, the love--”

“Sap,” Sam interrupts with a gentle laugh. 

“Yeah I am, and I don’t care,” Steve says stubbornly. “I’m gonna give you  _ everything  _ you deserve, I swear it, sweetheart. I know I failed you before, but--”

"Stop.” Sam rests a finger over Steve’s lips. “We’ve been over this. I love you, and I forgive you. Everything that happened… None of it matters. We’re together now. Everything is good. Got it?”

Steve nods, and Sam’s face relaxes back into a smile. He leans in for another kiss. Steve’s happy to oblige as he closes his eyes and--”

“Steve? Are you okay?”

Steve blinks. He’s leaning against the living room window. Rain’s started to beat against the pavement outside, and thunder rumbles as the wind picks up and thrashes through the trees. He turns towards the door. Natasha’s there, slouched against the door jamb with crossed arms and a worried expression.

He can feel every drop of energy leach from his limbs but he forces a smile and nods. “I’m fine,” he assures her. “Just got lost in my own thoughts.”

She doesn’t press him for details. They’re three years and four months into this new reality. Neither of them talk about the shattered dreams that plague them. Both of them are fine with that.

“Rhodey’s on the line,” Natasha continues. “He wants to talk about the London situation, if you’re up for it.” 

When he doesn’t respond after a few minutes, she raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Steve pushes away from the window and squares his shoulders. Unconsciously his thumb runs over the gold band on his left ring finger, placed there two years and ten months ago. The band Steve had found in Sam’s duffel bag on the flight back to New York. The band whose mate Steve had held tightly in his palm for an hour while he watched Sam’s laugh on loop in his phone’s video archives.

“Yeah,” he lies. “Everything’s good.”


End file.
